Barbi Hayden
|death_date = |birth_place = College Station, Texas |death_place = |billed= |trainer=Funaki Mr. Mexico Jaykus Plisken |resides = |debut= September 10, 2010 |retired= |}} Barbi Hayden (October 2, 1990) is an American professional wrestler. Career NWA & Affiliate Promotions (2010-Present) Barbi first wrestled at WOW Let's Roll on September 10, 2010. She competed in a losing title match against WOW Women's Champion Jen-Alise. On October 8 at WOW WarZone 3, Barbi faced Alise and Lillie Mae in a three-way match for the WOW Women's Title still held by Alise. Both Barbi and Mae lost to Alise during this match. On November 12 at WOW Breakdown, Barbi wrestled Alise again for the WOW Women's Championship, resulting in a time limit draw. In the spirit of receiving gifts during the holdiday month of December, Barbi finally won the WOW Women's title from Alise at WOW Christmas Carnage on December 10. On February 12, 2011, Barbi wrestled her first successful title defense against Simply Luscious at WOW Valentine's Vengeance. At WOW Spring Slampede on March 11, Barbi successfully defended her title against Jen-Alise and Simply Luscious in a three-way match. On April 8, at NWA Houston April's Fools, Barbi won the vacant NWA Houston Women's Championship, defeating Lillie Mae. On May 13, at NWA Houston Shut Up & Wrestle Barbi defended the NWA Houston Women's title against Jen-Alise and Simply Luscious, winning another three-way match, with a count-out victory. At NWA Houston Showdown Tennessee Vs Texas, she lost a title match to NWA World Women's Champion Tasha Simone. During the July 6th edition of NWA Houston, Barbi lost to Mr. B. On August 12, at NWA Houston Back To Old School, Barbi lost the NWA Houston Women's Championship to Jen-Alise. These two would meet in the following month on September 9, in a title match at NWA Houston Lets Roll in a match in which Barbi won NWA Lone Star Women's Championship. She only kept the title for a month, losing it to Alise on October 14, at NWA Houston Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil. Barbi finished out 2011 in NWA Houston with a victory over Angel Blue on December 9 at NWA Houston Christmas Carnage. Barbi returned to NWA action on January 13, 2012 at NWA Houston Next Level. There she teamed with Jen-Alise in a NWA World Women's Tag Team Title Tournament. They won the first round of the tournament, defeating Angel Blue & Claudia del Solis. On March 9, Barbi and Mike Dell wrestled together as Team Carson to defeat Angel Blue and Bolt Brady at NWA Houston Green With Envy. On April 13, Barbi met Jen-Alise for the NWA Lone Star Women's Championship, losing to Alise by disqualification at NWA Houston Shut Up & Wrestle II. At NWA Houston Retribution on May 11, Barbi lost again to Alise in another title match for the NWA Lone Star Women's Championship. On June 16 at TSW Tru-Life Playaz Ball, Barbi teamed with Carson in a winning mixed tag team match against Danny Matthews & Jazz. At NWA Houston Explosion on July 13, Barbi wrestled a Number 1 Contendership Triple Threat match for the NWA Lone Star Women's title against Bree Ann and Jen-Alise. Bree Ann picked up the victory by count-out. On August 10, at NWA Houston Back To The Old School II. Barbi wrestled as part of the team known as Arrogance Beauty And Charisma with Carson & Mike Dell, to defeat The Psycho Circus (Jen-Alise, [[Ryan Genesis & Scot Summers). Barbi would reclaim championship gold on September 14, winning the NWA Lone Star Women's title from Rachel Summerlyn at NWA Houston Let's Roll II. On the September 21st edition of NWA Texoma, Barbi and Starr Venus challenged Champion Kyra for the NWA Texoma Women's title in a three-way match, won by Kyra. On January 11, 2013, Barbi retained the NWA Lone Star Women's title against Angel Blue at NWA Houston Next Level 2013. Seven days later at NWA Texoma Arctic Blast, Barbi successfully defended the NWA Texoma Women's Championship against Claudia. At NWA Wrestling Revolution: NWA Invasion, Barbi took on and defeated members of the Vermin stable (Johnny Yuma, Johnny Goodtime, Nick Madrid, Tito Escondido & Ryan Taylor) on January 25. The following month on February 9 at NWA BOW Extreme Anniversary: A Year Of Dominance, Barbi gained a victory over Rachel Summerlyn. On February 22, at NWA Wrestling Revolution Unfinished Business, the Vermin stable would extract vengeance on Barbi for their previous defeat, winning their encounter at this event. Moving on from that encounter, two months later, Barbi resumed her winning ways with a victory over Claudia del Solis at NWA BOW Spring Slam. On April 14 at NWA Texoma Quest For Gold, Barbi dropped the NWA Texoma Women's title to Bree Ann. Barbi went on to challenge champion Kacee Carlisle for the NWA World Women's title at NWA Houston Shut Up And Wrestle on May 17. Barbi won the match by disqualification, therefore did not win the title. 24 hours later, she and Carlisle met for the title again at NWA BOW Mayhem. This time, Barbi lost to Carlisle. Three months later, Barbi retained the NWA Lone Star Women's title against a new challenger Jordynne Grace, at NWA Houston Shakedown. On September 20, at NWA Houston Collision Course, Barbi successfully defended Lone Star Women's title against Paige Turner. Barbi began the new year in NWA with a match on January 25, 2014 at [Houston Hayden vs. Carisle III, an event named after and featuring Barbi Hayden and her constant championship rival Kacee Carlisle as the main event. Barbi captured the NWA World Women's Championship and a victory over Carlisle. She successfully went on to defend the title on March 29 at NWA Houston Summers vs. Wilcott defeating Kat Green. During the May 16th edition of NWA Texoma, Barbi teamed with NWA Texoma Women's Champion Miss Diss Lexia to defeat Bree Ann & Shojo Machiko. On the October 25th edition of NWA Houston, Barbi retained the NWA World Women's Championship against Delilah Doom. The following year in 2015, during the February 7th edition of NWA SPW, Barbi lost her NWA World Women's title to Santana Garrett. On April 13, at Vendetta Pro Casino Royale - Night 2, Barbi faced La Rosa Negra, Andréa and Santana Garrett in a four-way match won by Negra for the Luna Vachon Memorial Cup. Anarchy Championship Wrestling (2011-2014) Barbi wrestled her first ACW match on October 23 at ACW Beyond Good And Evil. She was part of a dark four-way match for the ACW American Joshi Championship held by Athena, against Lillie Mae and Portia Perez. Athena successfully retained her title at this event. At the same event Barbi later faced and lost to Angel Blue. On November 6, Barbi challenged again for the Athena's ACW American Joshi title, in a Six Way Scramble match at ACW FunFunFunFest - Night 3. In this scramble match, Barbi faced the champion Athena, Jessica James and Lillie Mae and Portia Perez and Rachel Summerlyn, ending with Athen again retaining the title. On December 11, Barbi faced the champion Athena once more, along with Angel Blue and Su Yung in a four-way dark match at ACW Delusions Of Our Childish Days, won by Athena. On February 19, 2012 at ACW The Show Goes On, Barbi lost to Lady Poison. Barbi wrestled at dark match at ACW An Absence of Law 2012, defeating Rachel Summerlyn. On April 15, at ACW Peace, Love & Anarchy 2012, Bari teamed with Rachel Summerlyn in a dark tag match defeating Angel Blue & Serenity. On February 19, 2012 at ACW The Show Goes On, Barbi lost to Lady Poison. Barbi wrestled at dark match at ACW An Absence of Law 2012, defeating Rachel Summerlyn. On April 15, at ACW Peace, Love & Anarchy 2012, Bari teamed with Rachel Summerlyn in a dark tag match defeating Angel Blue & Serenity. Later at this event, Barbi lost to ACW American Joshi Champion Angel Blue. Barbi lost a dark match to Athena at ACW Nothing Is As Real As A Dream: A Wrestling Prom. At ACW The Realization Of Mortality, Barbi teamed with Jack Jameson & Rachel Summerlyn in a losing Six Man Tag Team Lethal Lottery match against Athena, Bolt Brady & Carson. Two months later on July 22 at ACW From Innocence To Insanity 6, Barbi won the ACW American Joshi title from title holder Angel Blue in a four-way dance involving Athena and Portia Perez. On August 5, Barbi successfully retained the title against Jessica James by count-out during their title match at ACW Fall From Grace. On August 19 at ACW Distrust, Dismay & Anti-Social Behavior 2012, Barbi teamed with Bolt Brady to defeat The Takeover (Jaykus Plisken & Miss Maulie). On September 16 at ACW Evolution Of The Revolution 2012, Barbi retained the title in a dark match against Jessica James. Later on during this event Barbi teamed with Jack Jameson & Ricky Romida in a losing tag match against The Takeover (Carson, James Claxton & Miss Maulie). During ACW Beyond Good And Evil the title match between Barbi and Portia Perez ended in a no-contest. On November 11 at ACW Lone Star Classic 2012, Barbi retained her ACW American Joshi Championship against Jessica James and Rachel Summerlyn in a three-way match at ACW Lone Star Classic 2012. One day later on November 12 at ACW Showtime’s Birthday Bash 2012, Barbi won a victory over Ricky Starks. Reaching the final month of 2012, Barbi wrestled a dark eight-women tag match at ACW Delusions Of Our Childish Days 2012 on December 16 teaming with Shojo Machiko, Portia Perez & Rachel Summerlyn in a losing effort against the team of Athena, Christina Von Eerie, Jessica James & Jessicka Havok. After that match Barbi wrestled again at that same event to finish out her ACW 2012 year with a victory over Jason Silver. On January 20, 2013, at ACW Guilty By Association 7, Barbi lost the ACW American Joshi title in a three-way match won by Jessica James against Barbi and Amanda Fox. The following month on February 24 at ACW An Absence Of Law, James retained the title against Barbi. Two months later on April 27, Barbi and her teammates Kyle Hawk & Ricky Starks defeat The Business (Angel Blue, Chris Trew & Jojo Bravo) at ACW Peace, Love & Anarchy 2013. Barbi would hold title gold again at June 23 at ACW Queen Of Queens Tournament 2013. She won first round match of the 5th Annual Queen Of Queens Tournament defeating Su Yung. Next she defeated reigning champion Athena for her ACW Televised title in the semi final round. Barbi then lost the title in the tournament final match against Angel Blue. Two months later on August 18 at ACW Distrust, Dismay & Antisocial Behavior 2013, Barbi lost an intergender match against Thomas Shire. Two months removed from that event, Barbi returned on October 20, at ACW Beyond Good & Evil 2013. There, Barbi faced Su Yung, the ACW American Joshi Champion Jessica James and Miss Diss Lexia in a four-way match won by the new champion Su Yung. She return to ACW the following year in 2014 on January 19 at ACW Guilty By Association 8. Barbi won back the ACW Televised title from Angel Blue at this event. On February 23 at ACW An Absence Of Law, Barbi's ACW Televised Championship three-way match against Athena and Paige Turner ended in No-Contest. At ACW Peace, Love & Anarchy 2014, Barbi retained the ACW Televised Championship in a six man scramble match against Johnny Axxle and Lil' Tony and Mr. B and Seph Anunnaki and Stan Summers. Barbi successfully retained the ACW Televised Championship against Athena by a No-Contest decision in their match at ACW Nothing Is As Real As A Dream 2014: A Wrestling Prom. Barbi wrestled her last ACW of that year on September 21 at ACW The Evolution Of Revolution 2014 dropping the ACW Televised title to Jojo Bravo. Total Championship Wrestling (2011) Barbi wrestled her first and only TCW match at TCW Slam-A-Lution 2 on January 30. She successfully defended the TCW Women's Championship against Angel Blue. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Flying Crossbody *'Teams and stables' :*Team Carson with Mike Dell :*Arrogance Beauty And Charisma with Carson and Mike Dell *'Wrestlers managed' :*Carson *'Theme music' :*"Animal" by Ellie Goulding :*"Starry Eyed" by Ellie Goulding :*"Awake and Alive" by Skillet Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' :*ACW American Joshi Championship (1 time) :*ACW Televised Championship (1 time) *'NWA Lone Star' :*NWA Lone Star Women's Championship (4 Times) *'NWA Texoma' :*NWA Texoma Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1990 births Category:2010 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:Lucha Libre Femenil alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:NWA Lone Star alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Texas Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Total Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:NWA World Women's Champions